


An Adventure of my Own

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Elements of God of Highschool, F/M, Violence, if you're here for romance you better leave now, pairings are only hinted at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: Four teenagers adventuring together... this is either a wonderful twist of fates... or a terrible idea.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to YET ANOTHER story by me! Seriously, I'm working on like 5 stories right now. WHY did I choose to start another one??? Well because my dad and I decided to start a campaign of our own, and I decided, what the hell, lets write a story about it! So I did. Chapter updates will be sporadic and infrequent as they correspond with whenever my dad and I have time to play.

You glance down the darkened hallway of the temple. There’s a pack on your back and a note clutched in your hand. You’re leaving tonight. The candle at the end of the hallway flickers as you close your door behind you, casting long shadows against the walls, and your heart stops for a second. Thinking you’ve been caught already, you pause and squeeze your eyes shut, but there’s no shout of alarm. The house continues sleeping. You breathe out.

You’ve spent your entire life in this temple; in this neighborhood; in this city. And tonight, you’re leaving it all behind for a grand adventure of your own. Your brother left three years ago, when he was thirteen. You’re fourteen now, and you age slower than a normal human, but you’re still old enough to set out on your own.

You tiptoe down the hallway and slip into the kitchen, dropping the note on the table as you stealthily creep towards the door. The door opens without a sound and you slip out into the courtyard.

You breathe in the fresh night air, taking in the scent of fermenting moonmelons that your neighborhood is famous for producing. You’ll miss the food fight this year, but that’s okay. You’re going off to do something even more exciting.

You open the gate that leads out onto the street, and it creaks softly, but nothing loud enough to alert your family of what you’re doing. As you close it behind you, you think you see a light flickering in your parent’s bedroom. It’s gone when you glance back, and you assume it was simply your eyes playing tricks on you.

You hitch your backpack up higher on your shoulders and set off down the road. By morning, you’ll be in the outskirts of Westhill, having travelled through Ranette Hill and most of Westhill during the night. You’ll keep going northwest, and be out of Carpenden by early morning. You’ll have to camp after that, but you’re confident that by then you’ll be far enough away that your parents and the monks at the temple won’t be able to track you.

You glance up at the stars, eyes quickly seeking out the few constellations you recognize. You take comfort in the fact that, no matter how far away from home your adventure takes you, you’ll always be able to look up at the sky and see the same stars as you would at home.

~

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_I’m going on an adventure. I know you both think I’m too young, but Viole left when he was thirteen and I’m fourteen now. Certainly that’s old enough to begin my own adventure. I won’t tell you where I’m going, because I don’t want you to follow me. I’m strong, I can take care of myself. Mother taught me well the ways of the monk. I can’t say when I’ll be back, but I will promise you this; when I return, I’ll be stronger than I am today._

_I love you both._

_Adele_


	2. CHARACTER LEVEL 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less a chapter and more a character stat sheet. I will be adding these whenever my characters level up, so those of you who want to can keep up with what skills each character is capable of.

'ADELE' ADELE GRACE MONK 1  
NEUTRAL GOOD (chaotic tendencies)

TL:DR - A genius Martial Artist with a penchant for using pole dancing as a means of killing people and thinks of everyone around her as her own personal resting perch.

 

BASIC STATISTICS  
GENDER: Non-binary  
HAIR/EYES: Brown hair, Violet eyes  
HOMELAND: Beacon, Carpenden  
DEITY: Monkey God  
LANGUAGES: Common, Celestial  
RACE: Aasimar (Angelkin)

 

ATTRIBUTES  
STRENGTH: 17 [+3]  
DEXTERITY: 17 [+3]  
CONSTITUTION: 13 [+1]  
INTELLIGENCE: 10 [+0]  
WISDOM: 12 [+1]  
CHARISMA: 14 [+2]

 

HIT POINTS: 10/10  
INITIATIVE: +3  
BASE SPEED: 40ft (land) 30ft (armor) 30ft (fly) 20ft (swim) 20ft (climb)

 

ARMOR CLASS [AC]: 15  
TOUCH AC: 12  
FLAT-FOOTED AC: 14

 

BASE ATTACK BONUS [BAB]: +0  
COMBAT MANEUVER BONUS [CMB]: +4  
COMBAT MANEUVER DEFENSE [CMD]: 17

 

SAVES  
FORTITUDE: +3  
REFLEX: +5  
WILL: +3

 

WEAPONS/ATTACKS  
QUARTERSTAFF: A simple wooden staff about 5 feet long.  
ATTACK BONUS: +6 DAMAGE: 1d6+3+1  
HWECHOOK: An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in one direction with the initial blow, one follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal.  
ATTACK BONUS: +6 DAMAGE: 1d6+3

 

EQUIPMENT-ITEM SLOTS  
CLOTHING: MONK’S OUTFIT  
This simple outfit includes sandals, loose breeches, and a loose shirt, and is bound together with sashes. The outfit is designed to give you maximum mobility, and it's made of high-quality fabric. You can conceal small weapons in pockets hidden in the folds, and the sashes are strong enough to serve as short ropes.  
ARMOR: HARAMAKI  
A simple silken sash lined with chainmail or articulated metal plates and tied about the stomach to protect it. +1AC

 

EQUIPMENT-POSSESSIONS  
Quarterstaff (4), Haramaki (1), Backpack (2), Trail Rations 5 (5), Waterskin (4), 50’ Silk Rope (5)

TOTAL 21lbs

 

EQUIPMENT-MONEY

0PP, 30GP, 0SP, 0CP

 

SKILLS  
TRAINED  
ACROBATICS +7(1), ESCAPE ARTIST +7(1), INTIMIDATE +6(1), KNOWLEDGE (HISTORY)* +4(1), PERCEPTION +7(1), SENSE MOTIVE +5(1), SURVIVAL +2(1)

UNTRAINED  
BLUFF +2, CLIMB +6, DIPLOMACY +4, DISABLE DEVICE* +3, DISGUISE +2, FLY +3, HANDLE ANIMAL* +2, HEAL +1, KNOWLEDGE (RELIGION)* +3, RIDE +6, SLEIGHT OF HAND* +3, STEALTH +6, SWIM +6, USE MAGIC DEVICE* +2

 

FEATS  
Improved Unarmed Strike, Stunning Fist, Combat Reflexes, Angelic Blood (Racial)

SPECIAL ABILITIES  
Flurry of Blows, Way of Walking, Darkvision 60ft, Daylight (sp), Damage Red-Acid, Cold, Electricity

TRAITS  
Enlightened Warrior (race), Monk Weapon Skill (combat)

 

 

'MINAM' MINAM PARK SORCERER 1  
CHAOTIC GOOD

TL:DR - A lonely werefox who claims to hate everyone but really just needs a friend.

 

BASIC STATISTICS  
GENDER: Male  
HAIR/EYES: Silver hair, Silver eyes  
HOMELAND: Arthfell Forest  
DEITY: Kyuubi Kitsune  
LANGUAGES: Common  
RACE: Werefox

 

ATTRIBUTES  
STRENGTH: 12 [+1]  
DEXTERITY: 14 [+2]  
CONSTITUTION: 11 [+0]  
INTELLIGENCE: 14 [+2]  
WISDOM: 13 [+1]  
CHARISMA: 16 [+3]

 

HIT POINTS: 6/6  
INITIATIVE: +2  
BASE SPEED: 30ft (land) 30ft (armor) 30ft (fly) 20ft (swim) 20ft (climb)

 

ARMOR CLASS [AC]: 14  
TOUCH AC: 11  
FLAT-FOOTED AC: 13

 

BASE ATTACK BONUS [BAB]: +0  
COMBAT MANEUVER BONUS [CMB]: +1  
COMBAT MANEUVER DEFENSE [CMD]: 13

 

SAVES  
FORTITUDE: +0  
REFLEX: +2  
WILL: +3

 

WEAPONS/ATTACKS

 

EQUIPMENT-ITEM SLOTS  
CLOTHING: ARTISAN’S OUTFIT  
This outfit includes a shirt with buttons, a skirt or pants with a drawstring, shoes, and perhaps a cap or hat. It may also include a belt or a leather or cloth apron for carrying tools.

 

EQUIPMENT-POSSESSIONS  
Cloak (-), Backpack (2), Belt Pouch (0.5), Scroll Case (0.5), Trail Rations 5 (5), Waterskin (4), Dagger (1)

TOTAL 13lbs

 

EQUIPMENT-MONEY

0PP, 65GP, 0SP, 0CP

 

SKILLS  
TRAINED  
ACROBATICS +3(1), KNOWLEDGE (ARCANA)* +6(1), PERCEPTION +7(1), SPELLCRAFT* +6(1)

UNTRAINED  
APPRAISE +5, BLUFF +7, CLIMB +1, DIPLOMACY +4, DISABLE DEVICE* +2, DISGUISE +4, ESCAPE ARTIST +2, FLY +5, HANDLE ANIMAL* +3, HEAL +4, INTIMIDATE +6, RIDE +2, SENSE MOTIVE +1, SLEIGHT OF HAND* +2, STEALTH +2, SURVIVAL +1, SWIM +1, USE MAGIC DEVICE* +6

 

FEATS  
Skill Focus – Perception, Eschew Materials, Combat Casting

SPECIAL ABILITIES  
Heavenly Fire, Lowlight Vision, Keen Senses, Fox’s Cunning

TRAITS  
Child of the Moon (magic), Cautious Warrior (combat)

 

SPELLS  
LVL 0: Detect Magic, Light, Disrupt Undead, Mage Hand  
LVL 1: Magic Missile, Magic Weapon

 

 

RAIN ROGUE 1  
CHAOTIC NEUTRAL

TL:DR -

 

BASIC STATISTICS  
GENDER: Female  
HAIR/EYES: Red hair, Green eyes  
HOMELAND: Verduran Forest  
DEITY: Erastil  
LANGUAGES: Common, Elven, Sylvan  
RACE: Sylvan Elf

 

ATTRIBUTES  
STRENGTH: 16 [+3]  
DEXTERITY: 19 [+4]  
CONSTITUTION: 14 [+2]  
INTELLIGENCE: 12 [+1]  
WISDOM: 14 [+2]  
CHARISMA: 10 [+0]

 

HIT POINTS: 10/10  
INITIATIVE: +4  
BASE SPEED: 30ft (land)

 

ARMOR CLASS [AC]: 16  
TOUCH AC: 14  
FLAT-FOOTED AC: 12

 

BASE ATTACK BONUS [BAB]: +0  
COMBAT MANEUVER BONUS [CMB]: +3  
COMBAT MANEUVER DEFENSE [CMD]: 17

 

SAVES  
FORTITUDE: +2  
REFLEX: +6  
WILL: +3

 

WEAPONS/ATTACKS  
RAPIER  
ATTACK BONUS: +3 DAMAGE: 1d6+3  
SHORT SWORD  
ATTACK BONUS: +3 DAMAGE: 1d6+3  
SHORT BOW, COMPOSITE  
ATTACK BONUS: +4 DAMAGE: 1d6

 

EQUIPMENT-ITEM SLOTS  
CLOTHING: EXPLORER’S OUTFIT  
This set of clothes is for someone who never knows what to expect. It includes sturdy boots, leather breeches or a skirt, a belt, a shirt (perhaps with a vest or jacket), gloves, and a cloak. Rather than a leather skirt, a leather overtunic may be worn over a cloth skirt. The clothes have plenty of pockets (especially the cloak). The outfit also includes any extra accessories you might need, such as a scarf or a wide-brimmed hat.  
ARMOR: LEATHER  
Simple leather armor, +1AC

 

EQUIPMENT-POSSESSIONS  
Backpack (2), Belt Pouch (0.5), Bedroll (5), Trail Rations 5 (5), 50’ Silk Rope (5), Waterskin (4), Thieve’s Tools (1), Rapier (2), Short Sword (2), Short Composite Bow (2), Quiver 20 Arrows (3), Leather Armor (10)

TOTAL 41.5lbs

 

EQUIPMENT-MONEY

0PP, 111GP, 4SP, 0CP

 

SKILLS  
TRAINED  
ACROBATICS +10(1), DISABLE DEVICE +9(2), ESCAPE ARTIST +8(1), KNOWLEDGE (LOCAL)* +5(1), PERCEPTION +10(2), SLEIGHT OF HAND* +8(1), STEALTH +8(1)

UNTRAINED  
APPRAISE +1, BLUFF +0, CLIMB +3, DIPLOMACY +0, DISGUISE +0, FLY +6, HEAL +2, INTIMIDATE +0, KNOWLEDGE (NATURE)* +2, RIDE +4, SENSE MOTIVE +2, SURVIVAL +2, SWIM +3

 

FEATS  
Acrobatic – +2 acrobatics and fly checks

SPECIAL ABILITIES|  
Low Light Vision, Sneak Attack (1d6)

TRAITS  
Dirty Fighter (combat), Seeker of Brightness (race)

 

 

'ROCK' KHOROK-UNROL FIGHTER 1  
LAWFUL NEUTRAL

TL:DR -

 

BASIC STATISTICS  
GENDER: Male  
HAIR/EYES: Black hair, Brown eyes  
HOMELAND: Highhelm  
DEITY: Torag  
LANGUAGES: Common, Dwarven   
RACE: Dwarf

 

ATTRIBUTES  
STRENGTH: 18 [+4]  
DEXTERITY: 14 [+2]  
CONSTITUTION: 17 [+3]  
INTELLIGENCE: 11 [+0]  
WISDOM: 15 [+2]  
CHARISMA: 9 [-1]

 

HIT POINTS: 13/13  
INITIATIVE: +4  
BASE SPEED: 20ft (land) 15ft (armor)

 

ARMOR CLASS [AC]: 19  
TOUCH AC: 12  
FLAT-FOOTED AC: 16

 

BASE ATTACK BONUS [BAB]: +1  
COMBAT MANEUVER BONUS [CMB]: +5  
COMBAT MANEUVER DEFENSE [CMD]: 17

 

SAVES  
FORTITUDE: +5  
REFLEX: +2  
WILL: +2

 

WEAPONS/ATTACKS  
GREAT AXE  
ATTACK BONUS: +6 DAMAGE: 1d12+4  
SHORT SWORD  
ATTACK BONUS: +5 DAMAGE: 1d6+4  
LIGHT CROSSBOW  
ATTACK BONUS: +3 DAMAGE: 1d8

 

EQUIPMENT-ITEM SLOTS  
CLOTHING: TRAVELER’S OUTFIT  
This set of clothes consists of boots, a wool skirt or breeches, a sturdy belt, a shirt (perhaps with a vest or jacket), and an ample cloak with a hood.  
ARMOR: CHAINMAIL  
Heavy chainmail armor. +6AC

 

EQUIPMENT-POSSESSIONS  
Chainmail (40), Backpack (2), Belt Pouch (0.5), Bedroll (5), Trail Rations 5 (5), Waterskin (4), Flint and Steel (-), Great Axe (12), Short Sword (2), Light Crossbow (4), Quiver – 10 bolts (1)

TOTAL 75.5lbs

 

EQUIPMENT-MONEY

0PP, 74GP, 4SP, 0CP

 

SKILLS  
TRAINED  
CLIMB +3(1), INTIMIDATE +3(1), KNOWLEDGE (ENGINEERING)* +4(1)

UNTRAINED  
ACROBATICS -3, APPRAISE +2, BLUFF -1, DIPLOMACY -1, DISGUISE -1, ESCAPE ARTIST -3, FLY -3, HEAL +2, PERCEPTION +2 (+4), RIDE -3, SENSE MOTIVE +2, STEALTH -3, SURVIVAL +2, SWIM -1

 

FEATS  
Weapon Focus – Great Axe, Power Attack

SPECIAL ABILITIES  
Darkvision (60ft)

  
TRAITS  
Reactionary (combat), Ruthless (race)


End file.
